


Home

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: Inspired by this https://twitter.com/dhewlett/status/860135613655371776





	Home

Leaving Atlantis had been hard. That fact itself wasn’t surprising, as the team knew it was going to be hard, but it was even harder than they thought. John could only describe like he was missing a piece of himself. Not that he would admit that out loud. But Teyla voiced his very words one day while the team had lunch together. Rodney, Ronan, and himself had all looked down and nodded. They all felt the same way. 

When John finally kissed Rodney, he felt a little closer to being whole. Atlantis had brought them together, made them who they were, and helped them fit together. The city was a part of them. And yet it sat abandoned and alone. 

“We’ll get back. One day,” Rodney assured John, squeezing their hands tighter. 

The next day John scribbled down symbols on a piece of paper. He had memorized them long ago. 

When John proposed to Rodney, down on one knee and Rodney gaping at him with his cheeks burning red, John wasn’t worried. He never doubted what Rodney’s answer would be. But when John opened the small velvet box and showed Rodney the ring, he couldn’t have imagined the emotion in Rodney’s face. Rodney picked up the ring and inspected it carefully, rubbing his thumbs over the engraved symbols. 

“The address to Atlantis,” Rodney smiled. 

“So we can always find our way home,” John said.

Rodney kissed John. “So that’s a yes, right?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Obviously you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://twitter.com/dhewlett/status/860135613655371776


End file.
